


free love

by homosandhomies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexuality, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Missing Scene, Moving On, Pansexual Character, Self-Indulgent, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: just when remus's life couldn't get any more complicated, it fucking did. he promised himself he wouldn't fall in love. he didn't even think anybody would love him.but tonks did.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	free love

Remus couldn't fall asleep. Not with an angel right beside him after a night of passionate love making.

Just when Remus's life couldn't get any more complicated, it fucking did. He promised himself he wouldn't fall in love. He didn't even think anybody  _ would _ love him.

But Tonks did. Somehow.

She was just so… special. Her wit, her humour, her bravery. She was amazing.

He didn't think he could love again. Let alone a woman.

Because he was gay, wasn't he? He never looked at women that way. He never looked at women with lustful longing in his eyes. Nor men.

Well, one man.

Sirius Black was the person he had ever loved. No one else could compare. Sirius was the person who healed his wounds, held him when he cried, was always there for him.

But… Sirius really loved him. And if he loved him, he would be happy that he found somebody to love. And it wasn't like Tonks was a rebound. She was her own person. She promised to heal his wounds, to hold him when cried, to always be there for him.

But it would be a betrayal if he ended up with a woman. Being gay was part of his identity. He couldn't love women.

He knew Lily had kissed girls. She had some sort of fling with Dorcas Meadows. "It's the 70s! Love is free!" she had said once to some arsehole who was harassing her. Lily was unapologetic about her love for women.

But she kissed boys too. She married a boy, for crying loud. James and Lily were so in love. Remus had never seen anyone love so passionately as they did. Well, except for him and Sirius.

So it wasn't wrong for him to love women. He still loved men. What was the word Lily used?

"I'm pansexual," she had told him one summer holiday at her house. "I don't really care about someone's gender. It doesn't play a factor into how I feel about them."

Remus knew there was more than "gay" and straight". From what he had heard, the wizarding world was more relaxed about sexuality than the Muggle world. Then again, Lily's family was definitely more "liberal," whereas his was somewhat old-fashioned. They didn't have a problem with Sirius, they just didn't really know much about gayness.

"Are there other words? Gay, straight, pansexual?" he has asked her.

"There's bisexual," Lily explained. "Basically it means you like boys and girls. Gender can play more of a factor."

"Oh," he mused. It didn't really apply to him then. He was completely gay.

Guess he wasn't now.

Staring at the ceiling, he whispered to himself, "Bisexual."

Turning to face Tonks's back, he leaned in to her, wrapping his arms around her. He heard her hum contentedly.

He couldn't wait to marry this girl.

**Author's Note:**

> i've always headcanoned remus as bisexual. people always fight over wolfstar vs ronks, but why not have both? bisexual visibility is important, and i love both of these pairings. i also just feel like remus deserves a happy ending.


End file.
